Shining Brighter
by citricwolf
Summary: It's a sequel to my story The Sun Shines Brighter, I've wanted to write this for a while, RXR rated M language, and violence... thank you pwease review, I'm running dry on ideas
1. To start anew

OMG I'm back, with a sequel, which I usually don't write, but I'm a nice person like that… Yay me! lolz, I didn't know how to start this, so this will probably be really awkward… yay I failed! Anyways I don't own Twilight, although I wish I did, sadly I don't so on to the story. Enjoy Shining Brighter!

APOV

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I don't feel the same way about you, and it's just that, I have Jasper, and Bella has Jacob, and I'm so sorry!" I felt so guilty, then I remembered something, "Edward, what about Tanya? She likes you" I smiled hopefully, and then my smile dropped when Edward scooted out the window, 'damn', I thought.

EPOV

I felt betrayal wash over me, Tanya yeah right, but Bella would… maybe take me back… of course the possibilities of that happening are so tiny, it's not even funny… I sighed and knocked on her door… she should be back, she has to be…. I love her. I rolled back on my heels and waited, not knowing what to expect…..

I'm sorry it's short, but I don't know where to take this…. nooo


	2. Checking in with the pack!

I realized something, I am focusing on pardon me but the bloodsuckers, so um let's check in on the pack, they are always fun! I don't own Twilight, it belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer, thank you for reading the sequel, and it took guts to finally write it! I cried while I wrote this, it's so sad. Song Skillet "Yours to Hold"

LPOV

I sighed as Jared and I ran the South border, I hated the pack, and it was boring since I didn't have Jake to fight with, but lucky for me he was coming back today. I really kicked it into gear and started to run, I was built for speed like this; I was smaller than the others, leaner, not so much muscle, and bulk. I skidded into a halt, or at least tried, but I skidded into Sam, stupid alpha.

_Lee-lee I can hear you_.

I snarled, he knows I _hate _that nick-name, _fuck off_ I snarled and tried to shoulder past him, but he got in the way,

_Ouch, that's cold, what's wrong ice-queen, got a chip on your shoulder?_ He grinned.  
I growled, _go away idiot, before I rip your stupid head off. _I snarled at him.

_Sorry Leah, I kind of like my head where it is. _

_Oh are you afraid you might lose your brains, oh wait, you don't have any. _ I heard a few of the other guys' chuckle at my comment. Sam shut-up at that. I ran away, I didn't care where I ran, I just wanted to get away. I felt the thorns prick at my feet, I didn't care anymore, I was Leah, the lame ex-girlfriend, no one understands me, Jake did, when Bella was still with Edward… stupid leech. I spit on the ground as I ran, I hated La Push, I hated Sam, Emily, I was really alone, I felt a tear drop fall down my cheek and land on the muddy ground. I dug my claws into the ground, maybe I should do what Jake was going to do, go to Canada and just leave everything behind, but I couldn't, Seth needed me, he looked up to me, and Sue, without Harry it would be hard for her. I sighed and twisted back, they needed me, that red haired leech was still out there.  
_Leah_ Seth's voice was quiet and tentative as he called out my name.  
_What?_ I snapped at him, oops I think I hurt his feelings _Seth, I'm sorry_ I let out a small whimper to show that I really was sorry.

_Leah come back, please_ he whined in my head, _Leah Sam's really really sorry_.  
_DON'T say that name, ever again, I hate him so much, that stupid lying BASTARD!!!_ I dug my front paws into the ground and set off; it was amazing, like flying, though I was close to the ground, that's what I liked, the power, the speed. Stupid imprinting I thought, when Jared sent us unnecessary mental images, I growled then stopped in my tracks, a young guy, maybe 23, 24 was standing in the clearing, coaxing a young faun toward him, and then petting it gently. I cocked my head to the side, and hesitantly took a step forward, and cursed to myself as a tree branch cracked under my foot. The young man stood up, and I felt my heart catch in my throat, he was amazing. His long black hair hung around his russet face, and he was wearing nothing but buckskin pants, and he had the most delicious chest.  
"Who's there?" He called out, as if my feet had minds of their own they walked forward, and I was exposed to the dewy twilight. He stared at me, and then put his hand out, and I walked forward and laid my muzzle under his hand. He rubbed it up and down my head, and I felt an electric current run through us, I wonder if he felt it too. He smiled at me, and then proceeded to walk around me and rub the rest of me, and I… purred? Wait I purred, I thought cats only did that. I saw him look at me in shock, god I'm such an idiot.  
"Hello, you're a wolf right?" I nodded my head, and he looked surprised, o right, wolves don't nod, God I was so stupid sometimes. I nudged him with my nose and he looked at me surprised, when he looked at me with those brown eyes, I just, I don't know, melted.

_Who is he, keep reading to find out :o_


	3. Fate sorry it's short

I am keeping with this Leah thing, I love her, she's so cool, and I can totally relate to her, anyways I don't own Twilight, just so you know thank you for reading Shining Brighter. OMG I totally love you people… sorry I had to get that out :3.

LPOV

We were sitting in the field, his name is Lightfoot, god he is gorgeous. I am lying on my side, and he is curled into my side talking to me. I put my head in my paws and listened to him talk, it was calming, and his legs, I think I'm in love.

"So what's your name?" I looked at him curiously, "please show me your true form, I know what you are, a shape-shifter" I gasped, who was this, I stood up and stared at him, how did he know, was it obvious. I ran behind the tree and phased back, then put on a pair of cut-offs and a sports bra. I was hyperventilating behind the tree; what if this all went horribly wrong… what if he wasn't ready, what if he was lying? So many "what ifs" ran through my head. I walked out feeling like I was being led to my execution.

I walked out, and saw him still sitting there cross-legged,

"Hi" I said quietly, he looked up, and was over to me in a second he took my hands in his, and I looked into his brown eyes, they were so deep so intense.

"You're beautiful you know that?" He said, his voice was deep, and husky I was too dazzled (haha dazzled) to do anything I smiled at him,

"It's been awhile since anyone's told me that, I'm Leah by the way" I felt a lump come in my throat, because the person that used to call me beautiful was Sam. I swallowed and tried to smile at him, it was hard, I really didn't know if I could take another guy right now, it was so hard for me even to think about a relationship, and with a guy I didn't even know. I shook my head, I didn't know why, I just did. He took my head in his hands,

"Leah, come back to my house with me, please my mother would want to meet you, and I have a little sister, Willow, please?" I nodded my head, and I saw his whole face light up, maybe this wouldn't be that bad….

**Oh cliffy, I'm just running out of ideas, please review with ideas, go ahead press the perty little buttoonnn :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I feel so guilty about not updating this, but first I had to go to school, then I went to Seattle/La Push, then I went to camp, and then I was doing other stuff, but now I'm here and a roaring, so this will be the BEST chapter in the entire story, b/c it's the last XD, enjoy

citricwolf-.-

5 years later (ha…I didn't have anywhere to go with the Edward thing)

BPOV

I felt a warmth wash over me, and I snuggled further into Jake's warm chest, the past five years have been a haze, mostly a pleasant one, but still a haze. I remember the births of both of our kids, Lily the five year old, and Jack he was three now.  
I nuzzled Jake's chest and ran my hands over his strong abs, yum I thought and giggled, I was so lucky. Edward and Tanya had married and we went to their wedding, it was really nice, Tanya was glowing, I smiled at the memory. Alice had watched glowering and Jasper had been scared. I remember Emmett joking with me and Jake, we had taken Lily, and she had been two, too young to be left under the care of Emily and Sam. Emily and Sam had a 3 year old boy, William, he was so cute.  
I heard Jack screaming in the other end and I kissed Jake and smiled as his eyelids fluttered open. "Hello" he smiled and kissed my nose "I still can't believe I'm so lucky" he kissed me passionately but I pulled away.  
"Jake not now silly, Jack woke up, go take care of him, it's your turn" I said sleepily. He slid off the bed and I stared at him and shivered happily. When the sheet slid off of him his naked body was exposed and I greedily looked him over again and again, if I had my way the poor boy would never wear _any_ clothes_. _I giggled again and he looked at me oddly,  
"Bella what now?" he whined mockingly.  
"Nothing just hurry and get your sexy ass there and back" I said slapping his butt teasingly. He groaned and put on some sweats before running down the hallway then I hear,  
"SHIT!" I ran down the hall and saw instead of our baby Jack, a hollow Jack, his breathing was faint and he barely had a pulse,  
"Jake DO SOMETHING!" I screamed burying my head in his chest,  
"okay okay, we'll take him to the hospital" he said calmly wrapping Jack in some blankets, "you go get Lily," he said kissing my forehead. I nodded and ran to Lily's room.  
"Lily baby wake up," I said softly, she was adorable, she had her father's jet black hair and dark skin, but my looks.  
"Mommy, where are we-?"  
"HELL YES!!!" I hear  
"JAKE LANGUAGE!" I yell while running to Jacks room, Jake is standing over a gasping Jack  
"Jake, what was wrong?" I asked while smiling  
"he was choking" Jake said hugging me, "now I believe we were interrupted" he said leading me out of Jack's room…..(LOL are you ready to see me fail epically?)

When we went into our room he captured my lips in a passionate kiss and I ran my hands up his shirt and…We heard Sam howl and Jake opened the window, and I smiled, I was so happy everything was so right, it was like a heartbeat, this place had a rhythm. I smiled as he left and walked downstairs to make breakfast.

END!


End file.
